<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一见钟情 by somebodynobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787644">一见钟情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodynobody/pseuds/somebodynobody'>somebodynobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nine Percent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodynobody/pseuds/somebodynobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女装梗+骚话预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>贾鬼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一见钟情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄老板来了。<br/>
他带着金丝眼镜走上了四十八酒吧的二楼包厢——这是专属于他的包厢，下面舞池和吧台的人们都看着这个本市的风云人物，笑的正派走的挺拔，看上去消瘦的身材却把西装撑的有棱有角，好看极了。<br/>
黄老板叫黄明昊，很少来四十八，虽然这里是他的地盘，在他还没有这么有名的时候他常常会结束繁忙的工作后到楼上包厢喝个小酒，对着落地窗看着楼下乐队的表演，黄老板喜欢听电音和hiphop，所以这个酒吧每天晚上都热闹非凡。楼下喝酒的少女们偶尔会看到落地窗前的黄老板摇晃着酒杯，有时候只能看到隐隐约约的光线。<br/>
谁都没去过那个包厢，也不知道包厢是什么样子。</p>
<p>“你说要是在黄老板从门口走到电梯这一段路被看上了谁，把他带到那个包厢…”<br/>
“那真好羡慕，黄老板又高又帅，而且看上去也很绅士…”<br/>
女孩子们的窃窃私语，仿佛回到了校园的少女梦。<br/>
“唉，你是新来的服务生？”一个女生注意到了酒吧里似乎多了一个新面孔，好奇地问：“你去过楼上黄老板的包厢吗？”<br/>
“嗯？”被cue的服务生转过了小脑袋，又小又尖的脸上满是疑惑，说：“您好，我，我今天才来，我还不知道什么黄老板和包厢的事。”<br/>
“来这里工作竟然不知道黄老板。”姑娘们见她不知道，不禁有些失望，也没理她，又开始小声讨论起来。<br/>
小服务员不满撅起了小嘴，皱着眉，她眉头有颗痣，不怎么明显，她转身走到了吧台，在吧台的灯光下，似乎能看到她姣好的面容，白净的脸蛋又小又尖，微微笑还能看到她的小虎牙。眼睛滴溜溜的东张西望着，就连耳垂也是可可爱爱。她抓了抓她小脑袋，浅紫色的头发被扎成了小揪，额头前的碎发卷卷搭在两边，显的本来就是巴掌大的脸更加娇小。</p>
<p>“王琳琳，”身后突然有人的声音传来，小服务员回过头去，只见主管笑着递了一瓶红酒给她，用着不大不小周围人刚好能听到的声音对她说：“小朋友，这瓶酒，黄老板指定让你送上去。”他把早就醒好的红酒放在了这位王琳琳的托盘上，还放了一小碗水果沙拉，叮嘱道：“就顺着这个楼梯上去，那里就一个房间，黄老板就在里面，你可小心一点，这酒可比你还贵。”<br/>
琳琳圆溜溜的眼睛转了转，不以为然应了一声，端着托盘，走上了楼梯。<br/>
周围人窃窃私语的声音才从身后传来。<br/>
“天哪，这是第一个能进黄老板包厢的人吧？”<br/>
“是啊，但是她也只是一个服务生啊…”<br/>
“妈呀，这个小服务生长得真好看！”<br/>
“哪里哪里，我刚没注意…”<br/>
酒吧的工作服是一件深色的旗袍，小朋友个子很高，比在场大多数男生都高，但是很瘦，旗袍到了膝盖上面有了开叉，露出了又细又长的双腿，端着托盘的手指好看修长，旗袍外面的小外套上面绣着她的名字琳。<br/>
王琳琳撇撇嘴，把声音抛到脑后，推开了包厢的门。</p>
<p>这个包厢其实不大，落地窗后面的一块区域是站着的，有扶手和栏杆，旁边有几个小台阶，上去之后是一个非常舒服的巨大沙发，前面有张小酒桌，旁边的墙上都是各种红酒威士忌，黄老板是一个高品位的人，收藏自然不差。<br/>
包厢的灯光不是很明亮，王琳琳小心翼翼上了台阶，低低说了一句：“黄老板，我把酒放您桌上了。”声音低低的，她也不敢抬头，悄悄放上就准备走。<br/>
“你是新来的？”黄老板转过头，看着她问道。黄老板的声音很好听，王琳琳忍不住抬起头看了一眼黄老板，点了点头。<br/>
“你是男孩子。”黄老板露出了微笑，霸道果断的黄老板笑起来挺可爱的，王琳琳却没心思欣赏，整个人都紧张了起来。<br/>
“黄…黄老板…”王琳琳有些磕磕巴巴，黄明昊却一步上前。搂住了他的腰，坏心眼掐了一下，王琳琳的腰又细又敏感，黄明昊笑容更深，又掐了一下。<br/>
王琳琳重心没控制住，一下倒到了黄明昊怀里，下一秒黄明昊的手顺势伸进她裙子里，王琳琳吓得花容失色，只得用手止住黄明昊要一探究竟的手，老老实实说：“是，我是男孩子。”<br/>
“你叫什么名字？”黄明昊倒是没有惊讶，笑的依然好看得体。<br/>
“王，王琳凯。”王琳凯低着小脑袋，怯怯地说：“黄，黄老板，我…”<br/>
“没关系，”黄明昊笑着止住王琳凯要说的话，他站起身，拿起了两个酒杯，倒了半杯红酒，将其中一个红酒杯递给了他，说：“琳琳这个名字也很好听，不如，今天琳琳陪我喝酒吧？”<br/>
王琳凯应声接过了酒杯，深呼吸，咕咚咕咚就把半杯红酒喝光了，擦了擦嘴，把酒杯递给黄明昊，小声说：“黄老板，我…”<br/>
黄明昊被他这副可爱样子逗笑了，心里软软的，他接过酒杯，坐在了沙发上，点头示意王琳凯坐他身边，看着王琳凯犹犹豫豫内心纠结了很久终于坐了下来之后，他又倒了半杯红酒，递给王琳凯，笑着说：“小朋友，红酒不是这么喝的，来，我教你。”</p>
<p>黄明昊讲话风趣幽默，一点都没有高高在上的黄老板架子，王琳凯忐忑的心终于放下了，张大眼睛听着黄明昊各种各样的故事，一杯又一杯喝着，笑的灿烂阳光，渐渐的，红酒的后劲来了，王琳凯感觉头有些昏昏的，可是面前的男人依然面不改色地对他笑着，突然内心地想法脱口而出：“黄老板，你真好看。”<br/>
黄明昊停下倒酒，定定看着他，莞尔一笑：“琳琳，你也好看。”<br/>
他拉过王琳凯的手，王琳凯迷迷糊糊，顺势倒进了黄明昊怀里，他心里喊着不能这样，这是黄老板，正想甩自己一巴掌让自己清醒一点，黄明昊好听又有磁性的声音在耳边响起：“乖，以后不要叫我黄老板，叫我，昊昊，好不好？”<br/>
王琳凯心里的弦突然崩断，他感受到黄明昊的手已经顺着他的大腿摸到了他的屁股揉捏，他张了张嘴，却发现自己的嘴也被黄明昊的嘴堵住，唇舌都交缠着，他害怕又惶恐，最后嘴里最只能吐出一丝呻吟。<br/>
那就，这样吧。<br/>
王琳凯闭上眼睛，羞怯的回应着黄明昊的吻。这个男人的吻技出众，迷迷糊糊中，王琳凯感觉自己的外套已经被他脱下，突然想到了旗袍的样式，又羞红了脸，想挡住黄明昊的眼神，不料一张开眼睛，就看到黄明昊笑的意味深长。<br/>
“宝宝，你这件旗袍，真好看。”</p>
<p>王琳凯脸上好像烧了一样，他来的时候随便拿了一件旗袍，穿了才发现，这件旗袍是大露背款式，脖子后面的纽扣扣上，下面露出了整个背部，手臂后面是好看的蕾丝边，蔓延到腰下方，蕾丝里还能隐隐约约看到一点臀部。<br/>
“不，不要看，黄老板。”王琳凯手忙脚乱想翻过身，整个身体却被固定着不能动。男人好听的声音又在耳边响起：“你叫我什么，宝贝？”<br/>
“昊昊！昊昊！”王琳凯羞的只想翻过身，却感觉背上一凉，黄明昊的吻细细密密亲到他背部，王琳凯又羞又惊，想挣脱，整个腰部被牢牢固定，动都动不了。终于整个身体在黄明昊亲到他腰窝的时候彻底软了下来，又化作了一声呻吟。王琳凯放弃的趴在沙发上，身体却突然一紧，黄明昊已经把手伸向了自己下体，那已经昂首挺立的小兄弟，还没等王琳凯惊呼，黄明昊已经把他牢牢握在手里，并开始轻轻的搓揉。<br/>
“我的宝贝的小宝贝，也挺大。”黄明昊的声音从耳后传来，他把王琳凯翻了个身，看着他粉色却又硕大的分身，调笑道。<br/>
“昊昊，”小朋友被逗的脸通红，超可爱，黄明昊心想着，倾身压了上去，右手不停套弄着，左手撑着身体，咬住了小朋友可可爱爱红红润润的嘴唇。<br/>
小朋友一下子被吓得闭了眼睛，嘴巴里却还能发出细碎的呻吟，黄明昊用舌头描绘了小朋友的小嘴，趁着他的呻吟，把自己的舌头侵入他的小嘴，迅速纠缠在了一起。<br/>
小朋友性经验不是很丰富，在黄明昊的带动下，很快就忘我地哼哼着释放了，他那还没巴掌大的小尖脸红彤彤的，小嘴肉嘟嘟的，很好亲的样子。<br/>
他原本伶俐的眼睛此刻舒服的眯着，细白的长腿搭在黄明昊身边，黄明昊伸手摸着，眼前的 可爱宝贝发出哼哼的声音。<br/>
“宝宝，”黄明昊笑了笑，把王琳凯抱了起来。这个大宝贝很轻，长手长脚却很软，此时此刻乖的很。他亲了亲王琳凯的小脸，看着原本眯着的眼睛又灵活起来，四目相对，王琳凯又红了脸。<br/>
“宝宝，帮昊昊摸一摸，好不好？”黄明昊声音充满着诱惑，他拉着王琳凯的手，放到了自己的裆部，裤子被撑的鼓鼓的，王琳凯顿时倒吸一口冷气，拼命往后缩。<br/>
“小宝宝，琳琳，宝贝，”黄明昊凑上前，舔着他的耳朵，轻轻在他耳边说，声音化作一阵阵热气，直吹他的耳朵：“琳琳爽了，可是昊昊好难受，昊昊想要琳琳摸一摸，可以吗？”<br/>
王琳凯涨红了脸，昏昏呼呼的伸出手，解开了黄明昊的皮带和纽扣，拉下拉链，小黄明昊一下就探出了脑袋，王琳凯脑袋一片空白，毫无章法的揉了揉，然后红着脸问：“好了吗？”<br/>
黄明昊一下就笑出了声：“不够当然不够宝贝，”他抱起王琳凯把他放在了沙发上，自己脱掉了裤子，王琳凯羞得闭上了眼睛，又感到黄明昊的手又摸上自己的小琳琳。<br/>
“你…你…”王琳凯不敢张开眼睛，他感受着黄明昊熟练的手法，渐渐又发出了舒服的呻吟。黄明昊把他抱了起来让他坐在大腿上，王琳凯没地方支撑，只得双手搂住了黄明昊的脖子。</p>
<p>黄明昊摸的他下体越来越舒服了，王琳凯一时之间什么都忘了，小琳琳也抬起了头，他羞红了脸根本不敢看黄明昊，却硬是被黄明昊定住小脑袋，深情地看着。<br/>
“宝宝，我好喜欢你，你好可爱，”黄明昊的眼睛深深的，里面专注又坚定，王琳凯大脑完全不听使唤，一片空白。<br/>
“所以，我想和你做爱，好不好？”黄明昊另一只手不知道什么时候已经伸到了王琳凯裙子下面，并且在内裤后面轻轻一下又一下摸着那个入口：“我想进去。”<br/>
“啊…”王琳凯被刺激的呻吟出声，前面的小琳琳还在不停被刺激着，后面在黄明昊的又按又摸下也变得痒痒的，“你，你干嘛…”<br/>
“我想进去，我想和你做爱。”黄明昊声音充满诱惑力，“我想草你。”<br/>
话里的直白让王琳凯更是不知道应该怎么做，他看着黄明昊好看的脸，充满爱意的眼睛，又感受着他温柔的抚摸刺激，他终于败下阵来，“好。”他听到自己说，“昊…昊昊，我，我是第一次，你轻点好不好？”<br/>
黄明昊轻笑了一声，一下就把他的内裤扯掉了。<br/>
他把王琳凯翻过身，白白的小屁股正对着自己，王琳凯很瘦很瘦，屁股上没什么肉，黄明昊把旗袍掀上去，两条又长又白的大腿上有淡淡的红痕——应该是他刚刚捏的。黄明昊觉得王琳凯什么都可爱，大白腿可爱，小屁股也可爱，忍不住亲了上去，王琳凯轻呼着“不要”，黄明昊笑了笑，伸手揉捏了几下，然后就往王琳凯后穴摸去。男生的后穴往往是又干又涩，黄明昊瞥见酒瓶旁边的水果沙拉，顺手就着沙拉酱，轻轻塞入王琳凯的后穴中。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊昊昊你干什么？”王琳凯的声音委屈可爱，黄明昊心都化了。<br/>
“宝宝，我要加点润滑呀，不然我怎么操你，你的小嘴能吃下我的吗？”黄明昊笑着说着荤话，王琳凯懵懵懂懂点了点头，竟然主动撅起了小屁股。<br/>
小琳琳得不到释放还在挺立着，王琳凯全身泛着红，后穴刚刚塞进去的沙拉在温热的后穴里渐渐融化，眼看要滴在沙发上，黄明昊连忙按住，低头舔了上去。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊昊昊，昊昊，我…”王琳凯一阵战栗，后穴被黄明昊的舌头舔弄着，他全身都痒痒的，想要爽。“昊昊！”他不知道该怎么做，只能一遍又一遍喊着这个男人的名字，他心里知道，这个人可以帮他。<br/>
很快他的后穴就突然被异物插入，黄明昊伸进了一根手指，在强烈的刺激下，王琳凯竟然没有什么被异物侵入的感觉，黄明昊的手指立刻在他的后穴旋转抽插，他也配合着咿咿呀呀呻吟着。<br/>
就在呻吟中王琳凯感觉黄明昊的第二根手指也进来了，随后就是第三根，黄明昊仿佛草过他几十几百次的样子似的，对他的身体特别熟悉，甚至还每次故意压过他的敏感点，把他弄得腿都软了。<br/>
可是不够还不够，小琳琳依然涨的难受，后穴越来越痒，身体里面一种熟悉的感觉升起，他开始期待被小昊昊填满的感觉，欲望燃烧加温，他忍不住催促道：“昊昊，你快进来，快！”<br/>
“不行啊宝宝，”黄明昊的声音突然变得尤其宠溺温柔，“前戏没做好就这样进去，你到时候痛了又要怪我。”<br/>
“臭弟弟！”王琳凯开始语无伦次起来，“我想要，我真的想要，求求你昊昊。”<br/>
“臭宝宝，”黄明昊有些无奈，“你不是应该是第一次吗？”<br/>
王琳凯刚想说什么，但是黄明昊已经掐着他的腰，把下体顶到了穴口，他连忙把屁股翘的更高方便黄明昊进入，下体冲进穴口果然有些疼，王琳凯想躲，但是腰被黄明昊掐着不能动弹，龟头顶入后穴，王琳凯疼的眼泪一下子都出来了。<br/>
“呜呜，昊昊，疼，昊昊我好疼，我好疼！”王琳凯大声撒娇表达着委屈，黄明昊只得停住继续插入的动作，一只手伸向小琳琳，再给他一些刺激，低头又一下一下吮吸着他的背，在他好看的背脊上留下一个个红印。<br/>
果然小琳琳更硬了，委屈的撒娇渐渐又变成呻吟，黄明昊一咬牙，完全顶入了王琳凯的小穴。</p>
<p>宝宝疼的没撑住，一下就松手倒在沙发上，还好黄明昊仿佛早就知道一样，撑住了他全身，这下王琳凯重心就剩交接处，黄明昊一手继续轻柔小琳琳，另一只手解他的旗袍，王琳凯终于适应，小琳琳也因为不满黄明昊的轻柔而轻轻震动，黄明昊这才亲了亲有些泪痕的小脸，把王琳凯放下，抬起他的腰，双手又一下一下揉着他的屁股。<br/>
“宝宝，你真白。”黄明昊看着王琳凯雪白的身体，由衷感叹。<br/>
“少废话，快！”王琳凯突然变得凶巴巴，黄明昊倒也没生气，扑哧一下笑出声。<br/>
不过他当然知道王琳凯现在已经完全ok了，他缓缓抽动自己的下体，在王琳凯再一次呻吟之前突然加快速度，王琳凯配合着黄明昊的抽动，一边呻吟一边压低自己的腰，仿佛他们做爱过无数次一样。<br/>
王琳凯发出舒服的哼声，他身体强烈颤抖起来，他射了，黄明昊清楚极了，他抽插开始变慢，王琳凯的身体软的和一滩水一样。他是被草射的，舒服的发出小猫咪一样的轻哼，黄明昊也不说话，伸手摸向他胸前挺立的两点，两点特别敏感，黄明昊的手法柔软娴熟，仿佛早就知道这样可以取悦王琳凯一样，王琳凯舒服极了。<br/>
“昊昊，我想看着你…”王琳凯声音软软的，又奶又好听，黄明昊把他的腿掰过来，把他翻了个身。王琳凯小脸上红红的，他的小牙不怎么整齐，咬在下嘴唇上，笑的甜蜜可爱。<br/>
“昊昊，我好舒服，我想看着你。”王琳凯又说了一遍，然后主动伸手，黄明昊立刻低下头，让王琳凯的手环住他的脖子，王琳凯圆溜溜的眼睛满是情意爱意，看着黄明昊也欢喜极了。<br/>
“怎么这样看着我？”黄明昊亲了亲他的嘴唇，问。<br/>
“我好爱你，好爱好爱你，每次做爱都好爱你。”他主动凑上去，没想到黄明昊笑着捏了捏他的鼻子，说：“琳琳不是今天第一天来这个酒吧吗？”<br/>
王琳凯立刻嘟起了嘴：“那我不理你了，你从我身体里滚出去。”<br/>
“不要，我错了我错了，”黄明昊亲了亲男朋友嘟起的嘴，“你舒服了，我还硬着呢，就知道撒娇，演了一半就开始发脾气。”<br/>
王琳凯咯咯直笑：“臭弟弟，我们都谈了两年了，搞了我这么多次，我哪记得我们第一次是什么情景？算了，今天你生日不和你计较。你再摸摸我，我们继续呀。”<br/>
黄明昊眼色一暗：“当然要继续，说好的，今天一切都依我。”<br/>
王琳凯笑着又吻住了黄明昊，主动伸出了舌头，两个人缠绵到整个房间蔓延着唇舌交缠的声音，黄明昊结束这个吻的时候王琳凯又昏昏呼呼的了，他双脚张开，缠住黄明昊的腰，尖尖的小脸上还留着唾液残留，色情极了。<br/>
“黄明昊…”王琳凯声音喘喘的，但是依然凶凶的，“我先说好，要是以后你让我发现你和楼下的小姑娘干嘛干嘛，我就打断你的腿。”<br/>
“凶宝宝，”黄明昊笑出了声，“我只爱我的琳琳，我的宝宝，是你自己想的这个情趣play，倒是开始凶起我来了。”<br/>
“我知道你只爱我…”王琳凯闭着眼睛，把手指插入低下头含住小琳琳的头发里，”所以我也想让你开心。”<br/>
“生日快乐，我的男朋友。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黄老板恋爱了，和一个比他大三岁的男孩子，叫王琳凯，这件事没人知道。<br/>
王琳凯在充满爱意的环境中长大，天真可爱。<br/>
黄明昊在打打杀杀的环境中长大，成熟冷酷。<br/>
天真宝宝又坚强又善良。冷酷男孩也有一颗纯真的心。<br/>
他们终于互相吸引互相爱慕。<br/>
虽然王琳凯比黄明昊大了三岁，可是在黄明昊眼里他还是一个宝宝。<br/>
恋爱后黄明昊对王琳凯百般好，恋爱两年，早就把他惯的又凶又任性。<br/>
黄明昊不在乎，反正宝宝只对自己又凶又任性。<br/>
宝宝变成了凶宝宝，凶巴巴喊着臭弟弟，臭弟弟笑的宠溺。<br/>
2月19日是自己的生日，前一天他们在床上折腾到半夜，正准备睡觉的时候王琳凯说要给自己一个礼物。<br/>
“我们玩情趣play好不好？不然我都觉得你会玩腻我！”王琳凯咋咋呼呼的，满脑子不知道什么乱七八糟的。<br/>
黄明昊亲了亲王琳凯的脑袋，告诉他他们两个之间不是玩玩，“我对宝宝一直是认真的。”并且也永远不会腻。<br/>
不过情趣play倒是一个好主意，黄明昊想了想，把地点定在四十八酒吧。<br/>
“那就当作我们在酒吧里面遇见好不好？我一眼看上宝宝，让宝宝来伺候我。”<br/>
“没问题，我来扮演小处男。”王琳凯咯咯笑着答应<br/>
不过没想到黄明昊想让王琳凯穿裙子，想着自己说好的都依他，王琳凯哭丧着小脸穿上了裙子，别别扭扭地站在四十八酒吧里面等着黄老板到来。<br/>
四十八里女孩子都对黄老板心生向往，王琳凯嘟起嘴，决定回去好好揪着昊昊的耳朵，让他以后少来这里。<br/>
不过昊昊只爱我，他又得意的笑了，我男朋友，你们谁都抢不走。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>